Here Comes The Sun
by Alter-OGE
Summary: Once you hit rock bottom the only way you can go is up...well I didn't I went sideways and then back down and I kind of went up a little then I went diagonal and I did a little zigzag here and there and out of everything my hectic life had to offer I found the place I truly felt good and not shy and skiddish and an outcast. Warning this is a BL! SSXOC & SSXOC
1. Chapter 1

**New story goals guys sorry I've been absent and that I didn't update**

 **Unchain My Heart but I got you a new story that's going places!**

 **As always hope you love this new story and you review**

 **Peace out my lovely peoples**

I simply had to get out of the school gates and about a block away without them seeing me….it couldn't be that hard right; but considering the fact I've been trying the same thing for two years now and still can't manage to get out of here safe. I eyed them carefully from the front door of the school they were all huddled together laughing there was so many of them, there was no way I could possibly get passed them without been spotted. I could just wait it out they had to leave eventually. I nodded before turning to go to the library I would just simple wait in there until they left for the day. It was a great idea until I ran into a hard chest I stumbled backwards and fell down on my butt, I looked up and fear clouded my eyes.

The crooked smile he gave me I knew I was in trouble he looked at his friend next to him they both stepped towards me I gasped and tried to scoot away but they were quick and grabbed my arms. They dragged me out of the school and I didn't even have to look back to know where we were going, my blood ran cold hearing the group of jocks laughter get louder.

"Look who we found spying through the window." the one I ran into laughed easily tossed me into the center of the group.

"I..I w-wasn't spying." I stuttered, it was useless for me to even say anything.

"I was beginning to think you somehow made it out of the school without us spotting you Clayton." Trent squatted down to the ground.

I kept my mouth shut and looked away from him.

He grabbed the front of my jacket and yanked me forward roughly so I was staring him straight in the eyes, "Look at someone when they're speaking to you runt." he growled.

I fought the urge to look back down at the ground, I swallowed roughly. Trent's eyes narrowed and he picked me up easily I hated when he did this I knew I was small and it was his favorite thing to taunt me about, my feet dangled above the ground. Trent throw me and some of his friends moved out of the way so they didn't get hit, when I landed on the ground I hissed at the stinging scrapes. Trent rolled up his sleeves and walked towards me fear builded up inside me I quickly jumped to my feet and man a run for it but is idiotic friends blocked my path and punched me back into the path of Trent. My eyes began to burn from the tears threatening to fall my body ache from falling so much. I got on my hands and knees and pathetically attempted to crawl away causing everyone to laugh at me. Trent got to me and grabbed the hood of my jacket he spun my around he held me away from him and reeled his arm back before I couldn't even blink before he hit me in the face sending me back to the ground. I curled up in a ball carefully shield my face I stayed still waiting for him to go all out with his friends on me.

"That's not very nice."the voice was low and sounded aggitated, I peeked up and I saw a tall muscular blonde man holding Trent back.

I moved my arms from my face and stared in shock, I've seen the man before a few times he was always hanging around a girl in the grade above me and her friends. At that moment I realized that the girl and all her friends were there watching, feeling embarrassed and still slightly frightened I scrambled to my feet and broke out into a sprint. It wasn't until I was struggling to breathe and my legs gave out under me did I stop. I sat on my knees panting and rubbing my throat it burned so bad and I'd desperately fought for air.

I looked up at my surrounds I should be near home…..I should've been near home if I had ran in the right direction. I realized in my panic to get out of there I had ran the opposite direction I needed to go and I had no idea where I was at. I carefully got to my knees and looked around for anything semi familiar I knew I was downtown but I never really came here.

"Where'd he go?" I heard a girls voice.

"He couldn't have gone far he's around here somewhere."

"Hi." I yelped and jumped away in surprise.

The brunette man that looked like the blonde man from before put his hands in the air.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I don't know if you're aware but people are searching for you." I stared at him confused.

"Me?" I asked pointing to myself, he laughed.

"Yeah you."

"Why?" I said worried that Trent and his gang were angry and looking for me.

"Leila wants to know if you're okay." I stared blankly at him, I didn't know a Leila, "You know light brown hair, about yay tall, outspoken-" he went on and on about and her I think he was talking about the one girl who hangs around the blonde man.

"Why does she care?" I said accidentally interrupting his description on Leila.

"Oh, um I'm not really sure I think she's taken a liking to you." he shrugged shoving his hands in his pocket.

"A liking? To me?!" I stared at him in disbelief before shaking my head, "You got it all wrong, maybe you misunderstood her or something, maybe she...she um she wants-" There was no logical reason for her to care about me, we didn't even know each other….

"Hey." someone clapped their hand roughly on my shoulder I gasped and tensed up, "Woah easy I'm not going to hurt you."

I looked to my side it was the girl…..um Leila.

"Sorry." I whispered softly I looked around and saw her whole gang was with her.

"Sorry? I don't think you should be sorry for being a victim of Trent DeMarco," she laughed the two other kids that go to our school joined her, "Anywho, what did you say to egg him on?" I looked at her confused.

"Umm what?"

"What did you tell him to piss him off like that?" she asked again and I thought about it before shrugging, "Oh you had to of done something, did you not bow down when the oh mighty king himself walked by?" she joked.

"Umm I guess….I was born." she burst out in a fit of laughter I just stood there awkwardly with her arm around me.

"..." she stopped laughing, "You're not joking?" she asked, I shook my head no.

"I really haven't done anything to him or his packboys." she stared at me.

"Not a thing?" she asked I shook my head no once more, "So he was just being an ass and picking on you."

"Yeah I guess."

"My names Leila." she smiled and held her hand out for me to shake it, I stared at it hesitantly before clasping her hand in mine.

"Um Clayton."I told her.

"Nice to meet you Clayton My name's Mikaela and this is my boyfriend Sam." I nodded to the both of them.

"This friendly analtumor is Sunny." Leila said slapping the blondes arm causing him to glare at her.

Anal….tumor? I've never heard an insult like that and I hear insults all the time-

"You can call me Sides," the black hair man smiled at me, "I'm his good twin."

"More like annoying twin." Sunny mumbled gruffly.

So they were twins….

"Call me Hot Rod."

Wow people have really weird names nowadays like really weird I know a girl with the name Mosaic it's pretty just a little odd. A boy just transferred to our school into my grade and his name's Pancham and I swear that's his name he's named after a pokemon he just doesn't know it yet.

"I'm Bee." I blinked at the lighter blonde boy….Bee as in bumblebee.

"You should totally come with us." I looked at Leily in horror.

"I don't think I really want to." I whispered softly, I slipped out from under her arm and stood a good distance away from the group.

"Why not?" Sides asked looking hurt, I looked down at the ground and took a couple more steps backwards.

"We're not going to hurt you, I would like to think we are much nicer and less mean them Trent and his "friends"." Leila smiled at me.

"I'm not sure-"

"I'm going to assume you don't know Leila here." Sides said I nodded in agreement, "She always gets what she wants so it's just easier not to fight her."

I nodded slowly but I guess he thought I was agreeing to going with them when really I was just saying I understand. He grabbed my arm and pulled me along I didn't miss the way Leila and Sunny looked at each other shock before running to catch up with us. I starred Leila down and she just laughed.

"Don't look so scared Clay were not going to kill you." she giggled.

"How do I know that you all could be mass murders and I'm your next victim and you're taking me to some underground world were you'll make me a sexslave ad when I refuse you'll kill me slowly and painful." I went on a small little tangent.

Causing everyone but golden hair to laugh hysterically.

"Or we're just taking you to the zoo." Sunny said completely unamused he rolled his eyes at me.

"What?" I questioned, Hot Rod forced me to turn around and I saw the giant sign that said A Taste of the Wild.

"The Zoo," Hot Rod laughed, "But I mean we could do the other thing you were talking about if you want."

I blushed and shook my head no.

"I've never been to the zoo before." I whispered not really intending on anyone hearing.

"You've never been to the zoo?!" Leila asked outraged I shook my head I could feel my curls flopping on my head, "Me either."

She smiled and skipped to the entrance, she's a weird one.


	2. Chapter 2

Before I could make the excuse of having no money Sunny gave the girl behind the counter a credit card. The lady handed him seven wristbands he tore one off and handed the rest to Leila, we all had a wrist band and I struggled to wrap the thing around my wrist. Hot Rod snorted and took my wrist and clasped the paper band around my wrist.

"Man you have a tiny wrist!" he exclaimed he easily wrapped his fingers around my wrist, I blushed and looked away.

"Ooh hush Hot Rod I bet he makes up for his small size somewhere else!" Leila glared at him.

Hot Rod and Sideswipe looked at each other before grinning from ear to ear, Sideswipe wrapped his arms around me. I tensed up immediately and he almost instantly loosened his grip so if I wanted out of his hold I could easily break it. I took a shaky breath to ease my pounding heart.

"I bet he does too." Sides winked, my eyes widened I knew my face was extremely red I could feel the heat radiating off it.

"You know what they say about the ones who are built tiny." Hot Rod went on with the joke, Bee held on to Sam while he laughed Sam tried his damnedest to keep his mouth shut but was seriously failing.

"Get your head out of the gutter you perverts! I meant his heart!" Leila rolled her eyes and went through the entrance gates.

I squirmed out of Sides' hold and he let go quickly. We all wondered through the zoo I didn't say it out loud but I was in complete awe. A zoo was fantastic! Leila grabbed my arm and pulled me into one of the exhibits that looked like a cave, I didn't know what to expect. When we got to the first widened I smiled really big there were penguins they were waddling around and swimming. We continued down the hall to see huge polar bears swimming in the water, they did a few tricks before swimming closer to the glass.

Leila, Sides, and I all had our faces placed to the glass staring at the white bears. One of the polar bears swam to me and I smiled even bigger when it put its massive paw on the glass.

I was in love.

"Let's go see the monkeys!" Leila cheered and ran out of the cave.

Everyone followed her.

"Don't worry you'll get used to her." Mikaela whispered into my ear, I looked at her and nodded we followed the group to the monkey exhibit.

It was almost 6 and the zoo was getting ready to close, Leila was walking beside me and eating cotton candy. She held the stick in front of me and I flinch she waved it in my face until I took a small bite. She threw her arm around my shoulder and smiled at me she turned her head so she could see the rest of the group.

"Clay and I are going to head home you guys can go home." I looked at her in confusion.

"You know where I live?" I asked softly.

"...You live across the street from me." she deadpanned and I had to think back like way back...so far back my mother was still alive.

"You're the girl from across the street I use to play with outside when I was like 4!" I said complete shocked I forgot about her when I turned five she walked to school with me she was my hero.

"Yeah and you're the nerd I use to play with and had to show you how to play pretend!" she said with mock enthusiasm.

"..." I stared at her and she laughed.

"Are you sure Leila?" Sunstreaker asked her softly, I didn't miss the dark look that cross her face she quickly wiped it away.

"Yes Sunny I'm sure." her voice sounded strained, I looked between her and Sunny.

She tore her gaze with him and tugged me forward leading us in the direction I hope home was. I didn't want to go home but I was so tired it was on 6:15 but I did way more then what my body was used too. Leila and I got home around 7 o'clock we waved goodbye and I head for my doom.

I went into the house everything was organized nice and neat it looked like a perfect home warm and cozy. But it wasn't nothing about it was warm or cozy it was cold and bitter. I slowly walked into the living room and there he was laying there with a broken beer bottle.

I held my breath and tiptoed passed him and up the stairs, before I knew it someone was holding me back and I felt the sharp edges at my side. He always moved faster when he was drunk that's what made him scary. He dug the sharp edges in a little deeper so they drew just a small amount of blood.

"If you come home late again I will hurt you." he mumbled into my ear, I nodded numbly too scared to say anything.

He released me and shoved me towards the stairs I landed roughly on my wrist trying to break my fall. A sering pain shot up my wrist and I bit my lip so I wouldn't cry out. I sucked in a shaky breath before stand on my feet, I walked up the stairs and I went into my room. I shut my door behind my and slid down until I was sitting down. I cradled my aching hand to my chest and silent tears slipped down my cheeks. I guess since I avoided pain once today this was inevitable to happen.

I wiped my tears away something worse could have happened this was nothing this I can handle. I tried to coach myself so I could feel better but by this point in life my mind and soul knew too well I was lying there was no fooling pain. I stood up but my vision doubled and I got oddly lightly headed.

* * *

I shot off the floor and looked around….why was I lying on the floor and why did my wrist hurt so bad. I tried to think what had happened but I couldn't my head hurt too bad. I rubbed my temple with my hand that wasn't in pain. I got to my feet and slowly striped from my clothes from yesterday and put on something fresh I brushed my teeth I forgoed doing my hair today it was fine how it was. I went down stairs and my father watched my every move, my anxiety built up and I started to hyperventilate.

With the lack of oxygen to my brain I remembered swat had happened that night. My hands went to my side to investigate the wounds I flinched at the sharp pain. My father gave me a look and I swallowed before heading out the door. Once I was a good few blocks away from home I lifted my shirt I had a blue bruise and I could see the marks the glass made in my skin they didn't look that bad at all.

If I was being honest the bruise looked worse.

I let my shirt drop down to cover the mark and I ran my fingers through my hair, today wasn't going to be that rough. When I got to school the bell had just rang, I quickly rushed to my class. You know though with my luck I went to the wrong class and everyone in the class stared at me. My cheeks heated up and I turned to leave when I heard it.

"Hey fag why don't we meet up after school." the whole class was silent and my blood ran cold I shook my head my curls flopping every which way before I bolted from the class.

When I did find my class the teacher gave me a disappointed look and pointed over to the empty desk in the corner. I walked over with my head down, I was wrong today was going to suck. At that bitter thought some ass thought it'll be funny to trip me in the aisle. The class laughed so hard and I just laid on the floor tears threatening to fall.

"You don't have to be so mean!" came an annoyed but familiar voice.

"You're late Ms. Evans." the teacher sounded even more upset.

"Family issues." she said bitterly, "Get up Clay." I looked up to see Leila holding her hand out for me I took it and she pulled me up. I took my seat and Leila sat a few seats away. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't focus in class my notebook was filled with terrible sketches and doodles. I was so preoccupied with my mindless drawings that I didn't even hear the bell ring. Leila patted me on my back and I flinched she gestured to the empty classroom, I collected my stuff and shoved it into my backpack. Leila and I went the opposite way in the hallway so we said our goodbyes. When I did see her again it was lunch and she was dragging me outside. I plopped down at the table and Leila sat crisscross on top of the table. She looked at the watch on her wrist before scrunching up her face and staring at the parking lot. I frowned and turned around to stare at the packed parking lot.

"Are you waiting for someone?" I asked before she answered she jumped up in the air and waved happily. My eyes widen at her change in emotion I turned around and saw Sunny, Sideswipe, Hot Rod, and Bee walking our way. Sideswipe was skipping towards us while Bee ran after Hot Rod, Sunstreaker just casually walked over with his hands shoved in his pockets. It was at that moment I realized how much alike the twins looked and how different. It was also at that moment that I realized the men coming towards us where the people I was sketching during personal finance this morning. The four of them took a seat at the table with us, I couldn't help but feel uneasy about all of them being there.

"Oh clay I meant to ask why were you let for school this morning?" she hummed softly looking up at the sky and soaking in the sun's violent rays, I eyed her carefully.

"Family issues at home is all." I told her looking across the field at the other kids who had decided to eat lunch outside.

"Family issues?" something about her voice made me look at her, she glared at me not a dark glare more like a confused unsure glare. I shrugged at her and turned away I could still feel her gaze on me.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Oddly same…..family issues." my eyes widen before I shook off the shock she actually had family issues I was just lying to make me and everyone around me feel better. I notice the bots staring at each other questioningly and the sudden uneasiness unsettled my stomach and I felt painfully nauseas.I cleared my throat and looked out into the distance.

"Clay what's that?" I turned to Sideswipe.

"What's what?" I asked him.

"On your hand." he pointed at my wrist, I forgot my jacket at home in my rush to leave…..

"Huh oh just paint from my art-" he shook his head and grabbed my hand and pointed to the marks on my wrist.

"No what's that?" I looked at him and he stared intently at my wrist, I pulled my arm out of his grasped and he moved his gaze to meet my eyes.

"Ooh those there nothing just accidents and stuff nothing to worry about I'm painfully clumsy." I shrugged and turned back to the field.

"What kind of clumis-"before Hot Rod could finish his sentence the bell rang, I understand the phrase saved by the bell now. I quickly grabbed my bag and without saying a word I went back into the school, I ignored the looks the group gave me.

I couldn't afford them asking questions.

It's probably best if I stay away from Leila and her friends, my life's pretty semi-manageable as it is. I don't really need anything else to add to my plate and that meant friends too.


End file.
